Foresight
by YamiHikariSakura
Summary: Draco is locked away by the one person they never thought would snap. Who is it that has managed to save him? DG pairing. Yeah, way OOC...
1. Darkness vs Light

Disclaimer: I do not own HP. Those books are owned by the awesome J.K. Rowlings. The little chant that comes in later is from the book _Lord of Chaos_ by Robert Jordan. The poem in front is my own (this is the only disclaimer that I will do, so no complaining later on! And no flames please)

Chapter One

_I am outcast_

_Without the only person_

_I could ever bring myself to love._

_In some perverted fashion_

_This pleases them, and they_

_Are ecstatic over this revelation_

_They ply me with clothes_

_In colors I will not wear_

_And books in the one genre_

_I refuse to read._

_And they do this out of_

_The supposed 'goodness'_

_Of their hearts._

_I will wear black or dark blue_

_And purple and dark green._

_But I will not wear_

_White or light green_

_Or any light colors._

_For they are the colors of_

_Life and health, while I_

_Am of darkness and death._

_They give me books of romance_

_And fiction_

_As if I was okay with the solitude_

_They put me in._

_They took my knives from me,_

_My one protection from a world_

_Filled with hatred_

_My sword is in pieces,_

_My prized blades shattered._

_The sheathes, inlaid with_

_Jade and silver_

_Have been taken apart,_

_The silver melted down_

_And the gems mounted_

_On jewelry that my captors_

_Wear, and flaunt in my face._

_Years I have spent in solitude_

_Slowly forgetting my life before this_

_When a thousand years had gone by_

_I had already given up hope of_

_Anyone remembering me and coming_

_To find me. I was one of the nameless_

_Faceless people of the masses_

_And nobody cared._

Author's comments : yes I know that the first chapter is short, the next one will be longer I swear! Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW! I need the love!


	2. Savior

AN: hey, sorry the last one was so short, this one'll be longer, I swear!!

No disclaimer, except in the first chapter so look there and no flames about it!

Chapter 2

…_..Years I have spent in solitude_

_Slowly forgetting my life before this_

_When a thousand years had gone by_

_I had already given up hope of_

_Anyone remembering me and coming_

_To find me. I was one of the nameless_

_Faceless people of the masses_

_And nobody cared._

I set the pen down and leaned back against the wall. One thousand, two hundred and forty years and one hundred sixty-three days have passed since I was locked in here. Why I am still alive, I don't know. By all rights I should be dead many times over. I sighed. All my knives and my sword. All of them gone. It is a keen lose to my heart because I forged the blades and made the sheathes myself. Everything that I made, I put a little of my soul into, so when they were destroyed, so went a piece of my soul. _Click_. Nobody but me had made a sound in here for years!

_Click, klack_.

My curiosity piqued, I moved to where the sound was coming from. Before I could reach the halfway point, though, writing scrawled across the wall, rippling silver and green, like ribbon:

Thus is our treaty written, thus is agreement made

Thought is the arrow of time; memory never fades

What was asked is given; the price is paid

The words melted away as a door appeared in the wall and the last person I expected stepped through the threshold.

"Gin? Is that you?"

She looked at me and started. She ran and knelt in front of me, running her fingers over my scars.

What did they do to you, Draco? Your face, it has scars all over it!"

"Potter." I spat to the side, avoiding her gaze. "I know you loved him, Gin, but – "

"Draco, shush. I did love, but that was long ago. After he took you, he tried to kill me. It didn't work, because I killed him first."

"How did you manage to go on without scars? I saw him torturing you, I thought it was a nightmare, but now I think I was seeing truly."

She shuddered and I pulled her to me.

She whispered, "The scars have faded as the years go by, until they no longer can be seen."

I buried my face in her hair, holding her tight.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there to help you. I am so sorry, Gin. I should have been there."

"Shhhh. It wasn't your fault; it was his and his alone. I think that maybe, just this once, Dumbledore was wrong. He placed too much of his trust in Harry and he finally just broke. He tried his hardest to kill me, but he couldn't. No one can. Have you ever wondered why you lived so long?"

"After a while, I stopped caring. I gave up hope of anyone ever coming for me. Everyone I knew must have been dead for a long, long time. I couldn't do anything about it, so I accepted it and that was that."

"It probably wouldn't surprise you then, if I told you I wasn't human, would it," she said with a wry smile dancing across her lips.

"Hmmmm let me think. Not at all," with an answering grin. "You were always in the hospital wing from accidents and all around clumsiness. Madam Pomfrey was amazed that you survived, throughout all your mishaps and such. Even I was surprised that you survived your seven years of school. I think we all were. I even think you beat Potter in how long you were in the Hospital Wing. Actually, I know that, because he wasn't in the Hospital Wing at all his seventh year, while you were in there almost constantly."

"Yeah, I suppose I was in there a lot."

"You suppose?! Isn't that a bit of an understatement? Oh, reminds me. I know why you survived, but why did I?"

"Because I wished you to, that's why. It's as simple as that. I have that ability because I am a partial elven/faerie mix from being remade so many times."

"So if you're part faerie, does that mean you have wings?"

She giggled, "They're too big to unfold here, Draco, maybe later."

"Hey, Gin. If you killed Potter, who killed Him?"

Her eyes grew flat and unfriendly; her voice was clipped and sharp.

"I ended up having to do it after he took Ron and Hermione down. It took me twenty years to do it, but I did. Your knives and your sword helped a lot."

"My – my – my what? But they were melted down in the first parts of my imprisonment!"

"The sheathes were, the blades were only broken. I spent years after you were taken learning both the arts of assassination and metallurgy. I managed to reforge the blades and I brought you all the silver and jade that they melted down from the sheathes."

She pulled a sack out of an inside pocket of her coat and held it out to him. He took it and weighed it in his palm.

"There is some silver missing, Gin, about enough for a throwing dagger."

"Or two stilettos. I ended up needing a knife that was able to kill anything. So I made them of silver and holy water and had them blessed by a priest."

She reached one hand into her bodice and the other hand up to her hair. The knives were thin and sharp, with dragons down the blades. There was silver wire wrapped around the hilts with a chunk of jade on the top of each. Draco's breath caught in his throat.

"Oh my God, Gin. They're beautiful. You made these?" He whispered.

She nodded and wrapped him in a hug.

"It's time we left this place. Come."

They both got up from where they had been sitting and made their way to the door.

Draco Malfoy blinked in surprise and shook his head.

'What the HELL was that!'

My thanks to:

Fireylove:Thank you for reviewing! You were my first one!

I'll update as soon as I can, k? See y'all later!


	3. Witchsmith

Hey I'm back! Sorry, Finals are very evil little things and I hate them with a vengeance! Anyway, on with the story!

_Draco Malfoy blinked in surprise and shook his head._

'_What the HELL was that!'_

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry Potter spat at him, the rest of the Golden Trio glaring at him. He looked to the back of the compartment to see the youngest Weasley staring at him. She nodded, winked, and smiled. He smirked back with a wink of his own. He looked back to the trio.

"Oh, just wondering how much detention I can give you three this year, because, oh this is a surprise, I am a prefect again."

"How did you manage that?"

Ginny giggled, "I'm sure Professor Snape had a hand in it, don't worry. Just one more reason for you to hate him."

Harry and Ron stared at her. "Ginny, you are laughing and talking about Snape, at the same time. Are you feeling ok?"

"Ron, stop worrying so much. Nothing's wrong with me. I just spent the summer at a friends' house where I didn't have to take bullshit from anyone."

She stood up and walked towards the compartment door. She stopped halfway as if she had just remembered something. She turned and knelt, dragging a bag out from under the seat. She picked it up and threw the strap over her shoulder. She leaned down and pulled two small knives out and tossed them to Draco.

"Here, Dragon, these are yours. I've got the bigger ones and the sword still in the bag."

He caught the knives neatly and pulled them out of their sheathes.

"Nicely done, Jade. I expected something like this, but the artwork is very well done. I can't wait to see what the sword looks like." He sheathed the knives and smiled at her.

"Of course you can't, Dragon. I'll be coming with you then?"

"If you want to be paid, then, by all means, of course!"

They both smiled and left the compartment, with a horrified Trio in their wake.

"Harry, 'Mione, did you just see what I just saw?"

Hermione shook her head. "That is not something that I ever want to see again. That was creepy. I mean, Ginny and Malfoy? That makes no sense!"

They sat in silence until Ginny came back, humming happily under her breath.

"Virginia Weasley! What the bloody hell were you doing with Malfoy?"

She shrugged. "My job, stupid brother. What else would I be doing?"

"Ginny, you may be a witch-smith, but what will Mum say about this?"

"Ron, it couldn't be any worse, right? I mean, it's not like she's going out with him."

Ginny choked at her statement.

"Right, Gin? Gin? Gin!"

She was lowly edging towards the compartment door. With a quick 'Accio Bag', she was gone, leaving the trio staring after her in disgust. Then Ron began turning a nasty shade of green.

"Oh, bloody hell1 Mum's going to kill me!"

Ginny leaned against the outside wall of the compartment.

'Oh, shit. I'm so screwed. They guessed and now the jig is up. Oh, god damn.'

"What's wrong, Jade?"

She opened her eyes to find Draco in front of her. "Well, the trio now thinks that we are going out, Ron's probably in the middle of a heart-attack, and he's going to tell Mum, and she'll KILL me."

"Come to my compartment, then, as this one abviously isn't safe for you any longer. I can't have you dieing on me, now that I know a witch-smith that has no ties to my father. And what was the visione I saw when the door opened, because I know you saw it, too."

"It was what would have happened had you not opened the door at that moment. Since you opened the door, it won't happen."

"Jade?"

"Yes, Dragon."

"Do you want to make what the trio thinks true?"

"What, you mean about us going out?"

"Yes."

She stared at him. "Wait. You not only want to form a tie between a Gryffindor and a Slytherin, but a Malfoy and a Weasley? Are you mad?"

"No, I just happen to have a mutual friendship with a girl I admire for having enough smarts and courage to survive as not only the youngest witch-smith ever, but as the only female witch-smith ever."

Ginny just stood there flabbergasted at the idea the Draco Malfoy had swalloed his pride and said that he admired her.

She shook her head. "I swear that I just heard the world end right there. You do realize that asked me to be your girlfriend, right?"

"Yes, I do."

"Then, yes, I will. Shit!"

She ducked below the level of the compartment window as she heard the Trio's voices coming closer. She slipped out the door and into the compartment across the hall, which, luckily enough contained only Hufflepuffs. She heard them throw open Draco's door and demand to know where she was.

"I'm not going to tell you, Weasel. So back off and go away. You are not welcome here."

She slipped out the door, behind the trio.

"What are you doing to Dragon?"

They whipped around to see her standing behind them.

"Go. Leave us alone. Now. Thank you. Bye."

She pushed them away from the door and down the corridor. She turned into the compartment and shut the door behind her. The Trio looked at each other and ran back to the door, only to bounce off of a shield, to the delight of the occupants inside. As they tried to get up, a knife appeared next to each of their faces. Needless to say, they froze, as Ginny's voice carried out into the cooridor.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Me'n Dragon, here, know enough to take you apart, so I would advise against it. Oh, and Ron? Mum knows about us already, so don't even think about it. And, yes, the friend I spent the summer with was Dragon. He helped me with you three and I helped him with his blade-work. Oh, got to go. Bye!" The last sound they heard was her giggling. The knives disappeared and they sat up and looked at each other.

"I guess there's nothing we can do then. Oh, God. Fred, George, everyone is going to kill me!"

Chickles echoed up the corridor.

"Don't worry, weasel, we won't miss you."

Waghhhhhhhhhhh! Its done! Finished! Kazaam! Oh well. Onto the next! See you next time!


End file.
